


Goodbye

by Blesfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Moving On, Threesome, Top Eren, Top Levi, confused jean, letting go, posessive Levi, posessive eren, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blesfire/pseuds/Blesfire
Summary: Jean has broken up with Marco for years now but still can't forget about him despite people telling him to move on. But during his accidental encounter with the secretary, Eren Yaeger known as the boss favourite is when his life turns upside down. Pulled into a wild wave he found himself in a new life that he doesn't mind being in.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Levi, Jean Kirstein/Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Goodbye

Jean used to have a boyfriend.

A sweet guy named Marco, who has the cutest freckles with an angelic smile. They are always known as the high school sweethearts but like most teenage couple out there they later on got drifted apart. It strange for him on how close and lovely they both were. True, he did got into a couple of fight back then and it always Marco who end up patching his wounds but they were happy.

At night, he will be one of those romantic guy who bring flowers and chocolates to express his love. Standing under the tree as he waits for Marco to open the window before giving him a love heart shape that can make everyone say "awh...". And when Summer vacation came, they both will spend most time in their secret hideout, in the abandon house within the woods while singing nearby the firewoods. It was the best day of their life.

But when the date of the university entrance exam arrives, they both were shove to reality on the spot. As their fun days seems to finally ended and they both have to start thinking about future, their future career, mortgage for a house and even ideas of having a family. Marco being who he is has already vision himself having a family and work in the industry with a regular salary.

But Jean is not ready to end everything and still want to have some fun in life. In the end, he ends up being the bigger person in the relationship and let Marco go first. It was a tough breakup since they have been together for 4 long years but this is the best for both of them. On his last semester, he got a text from Marco that his ex got recommended to work at another country and took it. And that was the last time they ever talk to each other.

Now, in his twenties Jean find himself working in an office. Just writing reports and take the job that some of the higher up will shove at him from time to time. Because he lives in a strict country, it is expected that he will come early and return late like the other workers. Quite stressful at first but he somehow survived for more than a year now. And when he sees new intern or employee dozing off in work, he will gives a pat on their back to wake them up. Seeing his younger self inside of them and wish them well.

After being promoted as a head in his department is when he accidentally encounter a very attractive secretary. Eren Yaeger is his name. Because they both are from different floors, it is very rare to even spot him as he usually spend most of his time on the CEO side. They said that the boss is feeling unwell that day, that is why Eren was eating at the cafeteria with them instead of dining in one the high star restaurant.

Hearing rumours that he got the job just because the Ceo fancy him, Jean didn't think much and continue munching on the seaweed before he left.

It was a fortnight later when he met the secretary again, in the nightclub where he is currently celebrating his friend birthday with the others. There, Eren was in his tight clothes and leather pants, casually leaning at the counter while taking a sip. It was only for a short second when their eyes met when Jean quickly look away feeling hot all of a sudden.

Distracting himself, he and the dude keep taking shot just to see who could stand the longest. While his other mature buddies and girls just take a few sips just so they could take care of them if they passed out. As he starts to feel light headed, he felt himself joining the crowd as a popular song starts playing. That is when a hand suddenly grab his and pull him into the ocean of people.

A fit body is pressing against his, swaying his hips as he followed the beat of the song and Jean can't help but following the rhythm given. As if he had fallen under a spell, falling deeper and deeper into those bright green-golden eyes. The smile is so seductive, seems to be grinning when Jean seems to fall under his spell and before he knows it the whole place gone dark.

____

The next time he woke up, he is in very nice huge room. Just with a glance he can tell this person is rich despite not having much furniture inside. Feeling heavy and sticky, it takes him a few minutes to realise on what had happened last night and starts panicking. After Marco, Jean had never slept with any other guys. He did try to date to get over his old sweetheart but never once had he laid bed with anyone else.

First is confusion, second is processing and third is fleeing. Quickly he grab any clothes that he can find, praying that it is his and quickly run out from the room. Despite the house being huge, the layout isn't like a maze so he could pin point where the exit could be as long he goes along the hallway. Hopefully the guy he slept with is used to having a one night stand and isn't surprised when he left.

"Not even a breakfast." The deep voice almost frighten him to death, turning around he sees a shorter man with an undercut. Seems so calm in watching him panicking inside this house.

"N-no thanks." And then Jean continues his plan to leave as the person merely watch. With no attempt to stop him or trying to get a proper explanation on him leaving.

"He should have taken a bath first, I'm not that stingy."

"It's fine." Another person appear, wrapping his arm around his lover neck like a seductive player that just wants some of his thing. "He will be back anyway."

Holding out a wallet, the older can't help but laugh. Because they have been together for a long period of time, it didn't take Levi long to know what's going on in Eren head.

"Naughty, naughty."

___

"Damn it, did I leave it at club?"

In the end he end up owing one of his colleagues some lunch money when he noticed his wallet has gone missing. It was his precious wallet caused it was given to him as a present from Marco during his senior year. Even though his own parents had told him that it is better to let go and move forward, he still stays stubborn and keep hold of the past.

On the other side of the Earth, Marco already probably found a new lover by now and had his dream just like he always wanted. Who knows, maybe Jean has just become one of those forgotten memories as his ex live his new life in happiness. Just the thought of it hurts him but he told himself to stay strong as he still have bills and taxes to pay by the end of the month.

As he continues to sulk, a head suddenly lean close which almost makes the soba comes out from bis nose. Coughing, Jean tries to get a hold of himself as Eren continues to watch him unfazed.

"Hello~"

That voice, it's from that guy last night! Oh god, is he the one that he slept with? Is he going to get in trouble?

"You left this last night." Eren casually mention as he hands out the worn wallet despite having few spectators watching them.

"Oh, thank y-" before Jean could take it, the wallet immediately pulled away from his reach.

If Eren wasn't a secretary, he would have yell by now but has to keep it in if he wants to keep his job. As for Eren, he continues to examine the wallet as if he found an artefact. Playing with it just to get more reaction on Jean, like a cat playing with its mouse before he gives a final blow.

"Um, my wallet?" Jean still tries to grab it back but Eren is quicker.

He always quick.

"9 p.m., my office." Then he left with a catwalk leaving him stunned.

What the heck just happened?

____

"You're late." It was 9.30 when Jean finally arrives. Being a secretary, it is common in his job to always be early than his boss to get the task handle perfectly until the clock runs out.

"I'm sorry Mr Yaeger, I was being kept by some work." Quickly he bows as an apology.

Seeing him being sincere, Eren doesn't feel annoyed anymore and continues to play with the wallet as if he is giving a show.

"Last night you were screaming my name, why so formal now?" He reminded him. "And I like it better when you say my first name instead, it felt like there is more.... connection between us. Making us closer."

Flushes, he keep his head down. If he had been more sober last night, he would have no courage to sleep with someone like him. Even though he don't socialise with someone from a different rank but he knows well not to mess with them. Especially when the are working in the same company.

"I was drunk last night, Mr Yaeger. It won't happen again."

On those words, Eren frowns.

"It hurts that you suddenly run away as soon you get up. Even my dear Levi isn't satisfy with you yet."

Wait, Levi?

Did he had a freaking threesome and has no freaking memories of it? If Connie had a word of it he would have shake him off by now for forgetting about it.

"Levi as in Levi Ackerman?"

Please don't be him. Please don't!

"Yep~"

It's like a mysterious light beam shine onto him now as a funeral song starts playing on the background. Well, it has been a fun ride. Now he finally understand why his mom never encouraged him to drink in the first place cause alcohol always make you do stupid things.

He guess he should try to find a new job now.

"It has been a honour working in this company." Feeling defeated, Jean starts calculating how much time it will take for hik to packs all his stuff.

Eren can't help but laugh when he sees Jean has the expression of accepting his death. As the guy turns around to leave, another person has already stand behind him with a grin of his own.

"Leaving so soon?"

In the end he got pulled over to Levi desk and they end up taking turns making him come. Jean wonders where did they get the strength to keep him under but in the middle of the session Jean just decided to just enjoy it instead of making a fuss. Maybe he does need some kind of release after long years of not sleeping with anyone.

When both realise that Jean is enjoying it, they both got eager and plunge it in deeper.

____

A new routine has started in Jean life with him going to work, have his lunch, work again and then later got fuck from front and back by both his superior before he goes back home to take a bath. And then it continues for months and somehow he always feel refresh for another day.

When his friend mentioned he seems to look better, he just shrug it off and give off an excuse that he is just having a healthy diet. But friends being friends can sense that he is lying but didn't push for more information before shifting to another topic. Luckily they all work in different companies nearby so they would never know how he will be called to give a body service to his boss.

He thinks of this relationship as fuck buddies. Maybe Levi and Eren just want to spice up their relationship by taking a third person in before moving on to something else. So Jean has actually expected them to finally call this thing off and return back to his normal life when they suddenly contacted him on weekend.

Imagine his surprise when he got invited to stay in their house for a few days and even has an extra room prepared for him. But in the end he never got to stayed there caused he end up in their bed for days. Then the days will turn to weeks and later convert to months. An expectation of a three days stay turns to a year which confused him a lot.

He even had to contact his landlord that he had moved out because every time he tries to mention of returning back to his home, those two will always create a situation to make him forget about it. Such as an unexpected fire in the kitchen, or Eren suddenly has a back cramp which makes everyone fuss on him or Levi suddenly grunts talking about a project which makes everyone shut their mouth.

During his stay, they both will buy him clothes and personal needs so he can't have anymore excuse why he should return. If they had stopped letting him go to work, he would have thought they are planning to lock him up inside their own house.

"Dude, you got yourself a girlfriend/boyfriend or something? We haven't seen your face for a long time."

"I-I just got busy."

"Really?" He can hear that teasing tone from Ymir and just excuses himself of being tired.

"Oh really?" Only after he shuts off his phone is when Eren finally speaks up. "Why not just tell them you are busy doing it with us?"

"I don't think they would like to know." He sighs before giving a soft scream as soon Levi pushes it back in.

For a small body, his dick is massive. Every session, he always felt like his body will split in half when Levi has his turn with him.

"Oh my~" and Eren always seems to enjoy seeing him in pain while Levi having fun in bullying him as he strokes himself. "Even though we have been doing this for so long, you hole is still squeezing it tight."

He seriously wants to argue that his ass isn't a freaking rubber but Levi will once again takes his breath away as he had his way with him.

"Enjoying this?"

No longer he could deny that he likes when they always takes his ability to think as they make him into a mess. They both may seems like people who likes to force others to follow their flow but they always make sure to clean him up afterwards. As the last time they do it rough, Jean actually had a high fever which makes those two worried. For a whole week they treat him like a king until he is well again.

"How old are you two? Why haven't I see you guys get tired?

Eren just gives a goofy smile as he takes out a 'very' legal pill from the drawer.

"We both found a cheat for extra stamina in bed, very useful for couples who wants to try many positions within a day."

"T-this whole time!!!!" That finally explains why they both can't ever stop after the 15th round.

"One more time~" he jumps into join them and Jean end up suffering once more until dawn arrives.

_____

At this point, Jean has started to wonder what kind of relationship they are having. As they are now just casually lying on the coach and watching some cliche romance drama on TV. No sex, no teasing but just relaxing.

"It's so obvious that she is a bitch, why can't the male lead sees it?" Eren complains as he rips off the beef jerky with his teeth.

"Asks the director." Levi comments, taking a sip of his beer with one of his arm around Eren waist. While Eren is resting his head on Jean shoulder as he sit there stiffly. Only after the show ended is when he finally asked.

"Umm, what are we?"

It has been too long since he stays in this house that makes him wants to question everything.

"Hmm." Eren looks at him puzzled as Levi continues to drink.

"What are we?" He repeats.

"Human beings." That answer makes both Levi and Eren laughs but Jean just sit there dumbfounds.

"No, for real. What are we? We're just fuck buddies, right?"

On that, they finally froze and look serious.

"Huh? Who gave you that idea?"

"But, we just sleep around and-"

"We eat together, sleep together, hang out together and you still say we fuck buddies?" The boss seems annoyed which makes Jean scared.

"W-we're not?"

"Oh dear, dear." Eren seems to finally catch up. "Sweetie."

Eren uses his motherly tone. He will always use that tone when Levi is having a bad day as a way to soothe him.

"Who gave you the idea that we're just doing this for sex? Sex buddies don't do bonding. They just come, fuck and then leave." slowly, he explains that even a child can understand.

"Oh..."

"Eren. This is your fault." Levi sighs.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't tell him clearly that we just don't fuck people around."

They both gives a glared at each other, seems trying to start a fight. Living here for a year, he had never once see these two couple ever got hot headed for one another.

"Well, I didn't expect him to be so drunk that night."

Is he talking about their first night together?

"What happened?" Jean interrupts.

Levi gives a nudged on Eren for his lover to be the one to explain. Once again, he takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"That night, I have asked if you want to date us caused you have got my attention and Levi is just okay with anything I want to do. At first, I didn't have any plan to date anyone other than my hubby but somehow I felt that you are the perfect three for us both. As Levi is too controlling and I am too wild so we often have fight caused there are times when we just can't piece us both together. But then you come into my view and somehow I can tell that you are the perfect glue to keep this relationship going. And after that first night together, me and Levi agree that you are the one we have been searching for and want you in our life."

"...." That's a shock.

This whole time he thought he was just the third wheel but turns out they have been seeing him as a lover instead.

"It's been more than a year now and we all are already comfortable together. Please don't breakup with us." Eren begs. "We will try to communicate better so there will no misunderstanding in the future."

True, he somehow can't imagined what his life will be if he left them. No more cuddles, no more night kisses or meals together. Being with them so long, he has gotten used to this. But different from his different relationship, they all already have a steady job and still have fun despite being busy at times.

"Okay."

Finally, he had made his decision.

___

When he finally finished taking his shower is when he finally got his last closure from the last expected person he knows. Checking out the unknown number is from this country, Jean picks up the call and expect it to be from the bank or insurance.

"Hey, is this Jean?"

But the whole world seems to paused when he heard the voice.

"This voice, Marco?"

"Hi..." the voice seems so soft and sad making him wonder what had happened. It has been so long since he last heard any news from this person.

"How are you? How's work? Is your mom well? Tell her I say hi."

"Sure. Of course."

"..."

It is quiet once more as if they both have no ideas what to talk about. In the past they would always talk about things like cats or food but now.... time seems to have changed them.

"Hey Jean..."

"... yeah?"

"Was it.... a mistake? Breaking up?"

"....."

"Was I too rush that time? Was I too selfish?"

This isn't like Marco. He never sounds unsure. For him, it has always been calm and thoughtful thinking, never had he hesitates nor look back.

"Marco... did something happened?"

"...."

"You can tell me, okay? I will listen."

He always does.

"I'm getting married."

That was unexpected. A good news but also quite a shock.

"That's good."

"My wedding is tomorrow."

"Congrats."

"..."

Again, another silence.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"...Yeah."

Oh... so that's how it is.

"Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you having second thoughts."

For now, all he could do is listen and helps as much as he can. The time they had once has all be done and let go.

"I-I'm afraid if he is not the one. What if it is actually you? What if this is all my fault? And I shouldn't have let go so soon. What should I do?"

Panicking.

Is this what all people experienced before they get married? Afraid that tying the knot will be the greatest mistake of their life, fear that their life will not be a fantasy such as the movies?

"Calm down. Marco, I have always love you. Always do."

"Then-"

"But I already have found someone else to love. And you have too, right?"

Quickly he says before Marco starts to get any wrong idea. Jean is a loyal man and a loyal man shouldn't cheat on his current lover. And it is not in his gentleman code to steal someone else groom too.

"Jean..."

"What we have together is a sweet memories, and I want it to always remain it like that. We were children with so many big dreams but when we grow older is when we finally realised we want different things."

"..."

"Go and embrace that dream, Marco. Don't look back on something that had happened and I want you to always know that I will always support everything you dream for."

"...."

"I always love you, I won't denied that. But I have move on Marco, and you should to. You won't be happy for always thinking about the past."

As he said those words, it felt like he is more saying that to himself instead.

"....Thank you."

"When you get married, look straight into your husband eyes and remember back how you got there in the first place. He is your dream and knowing well you well, I am sure that both of you will be the happiest couple in the world."

He could hear sobbing on the other side of the line. Seems to sounds relieve for finally hearing him said that.

"Seriously, thanks. I felt much better listening to that."

"Your welcome."

"Goodbye."

"....Goodbye." he turns off the phone and shut his eyes close as the light on the screen darken.

Not everyone gets to end up with their first love but the time they have together is one of the purest and best experiences he ever had. And all breakup is not always bitter as long they remember such things happen as a way to fly further to a better path. Plus, Jean learns that letting go makes him feel lighter and happier.

"This is truly our last goodbye, isn't it?"


End file.
